


私人占有 3

by sweetlilyko



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlilyko/pseuds/sweetlilyko
Summary: 原谅哥哥今天自私的占有
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	私人占有 3

-

李龙馥和黄铉辰打算在悉尼逛逛。

“有多久没回来了？”黄铉辰问。

黄铉辰坐在石阶上，李龙馥横躺在黄铉辰腿上。

“嗯...两年？”李龙馥闭着眼。

“你不打算回家吗？”

“哪个家？”

“你知道我说的哪个家。”

“我已经被扫地出门了，我的家在首尔，不在澳洲。”

黄铉辰只是叹气，他知道李龙馥是因为他才和家里决裂的，也一直对此耿耿于怀。

下午两个人钻进了商场，两个人吃着甜筒四处逛着。不一会儿黄铉辰就提着大包小包走在李龙馥旁边。

“少爷，你什么时候那么有钱的？”

“和你的结婚准备金。”李龙馥笑着“我觉得我要重新考虑要不要和你结婚，所以花掉这笔钱。”

“呀，李...”

“Felix？”

黄铉辰的话没说完就被我他们面前的人打断了。黄铉辰看着面前穿着西装戴着眼镜的男人，又看到李龙馥僵住的表情。

“你怎么在这里？”方灿看向黄铉辰“Felix的男朋友？”

黄铉辰听出来了，是那晚上接电话的人。李龙馥伸手握住黄铉辰攥成拳头的手。

“嗯，”李龙馥回答“不过你怎么在这里？”

“我也陪人出来逛街。”方灿笑笑。

“穿西装逛街？”

“算是吧。”方灿笑笑，然后看了一眼此刻脸黑到不行的黄铉辰，视线又转回到李龙馥“怪不得你今天没有回我消息。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

方灿向李龙馥和黄铉辰后面招手。

“这里，Know。”

熟悉的味道让李龙馥冒出冷汗，看到来人的时候，李龙馥更是要窒息了。黄铉辰反过来拉住李龙馥的手，并把他往自己身后带。

“这个是我的朋友Felix，还有他的男朋友。”

“我知道，”李旻浩笑笑，松了松领口的领带“好久不见，我的乖弟弟Felix。”

黄铉辰只知道李龙馥和家里的哥哥李旻浩关系淡薄，可能是因为没有一丝血缘关系。但是黄铉辰挺希望他们好好相处的，毕竟李旻浩曾经是他的学长，他也算了解李旻浩，温柔善良。说起来认识李龙馥都是因为在学校社团的时候，社团成员一直都说社团的会长有一个长得很帅的弟弟，黄铉辰才开始留意到和自己同专业不同班的李龙馥。在异国的亚裔面孔总能让人产生好感。但是每次跟李龙馥提到李旻浩的时候，李龙馥总是面露难色，黄铉辰只当是他俩关系比较尴尬，所以也不再提。

“那么久不回澳洲，我以为你永远都不会回来了。”李旻浩笑着转向方灿，“这是我弟弟李龙馥，我经常说起的lix。”

“好巧。”方灿笑“我以为不会这么巧的。”

“lix，这是我男友，Chris。”

“男友吗...”李龙馥看向方灿，方灿无所谓地挑眉。

“算是吧。”

“可是...”

“什么时候回家吃饭？”李旻浩抬手看了看表“要不就今晚吧，爸妈可念叨你好久了。”

回到酒店，李龙馥重重倒在床上，黄铉辰坐到他身旁。

“回去吧，你不是也很久没回来了吗。”

“那你...”

“我自己解决，而且一天没睡觉了，我好困。”黄铉辰躺在李龙馥身边，抱住李龙馥。

李龙馥缩在黄铉辰怀里，黄铉辰轻轻拍着他的背。

“去吧馥儿。”

李龙馥提着一些礼品，在自家门前不停深呼吸，最后鼓足勇气按下门铃。来给他开门的是穿着家居服的李旻浩。

“回来了。”李旻浩笑，接过李龙馥手上的东西，然后给他拿出他之前在家穿的拖鞋。

“今天爸妈不在家。”

“那你...”

“不能和我一起吃顿饭吗？”

李龙馥刚放下去的心又提起来了。

李旻浩带着李龙馥走到饭厅，已经满满一桌子的菜了。李旻浩坐在李龙馥对面。

“刚做好，你就敲门了。做的都是你爱吃的，如果你口味没变的话。”

“你到底想干什么？”

“先吃饭吧，吃了饭再慢慢聊。”

一桌子的菜，李龙馥没吃多少。李旻浩的厨艺很好，李龙馥一直都知道的，假期父母不在家的时候李旻浩总是给李龙馥做很多好吃的饭菜。

吃完之后李龙馥坐在沙发上，李旻浩只是将碗放进水槽，慢悠悠地走到李龙馥面前。

“爸妈不知道Chris。”李旻浩说话轻飘飘的。“反正不知道什么时候就分手了。”

“噢，是吗。”李龙馥的回答无精打采。

“但是lix肯定很不乖，”李旻浩俯下身，手指抬起李龙馥的下巴，“不然怎么会认识Chris呢？”

李龙馥偏头不敢看他，李旻浩的眼睛是具有魔力的，小时候总是被李龙馥喜欢的这双眼睛，后来总是让他屈服。

李旻浩笑起来是温柔的。

“时间还早，我去拿酒，陪哥哥喝两杯了再走吧。”

李旻浩很小就被李龙馥的父母收养，但是父母对两人的态度无差。大概在李龙馥十六岁，李旻浩十八岁的时候，两人才知道了他们之间毫无血缘关系的事情，父母还是没有改变对他们的态度，甚至有意让更有经商天赋的李旻浩接管公司。但是在那之后，李旻浩对李龙馥的态度变化了。之前说着“最喜欢lix”的李旻浩开始疏远李龙馥。后来李龙馥上大学，成人生日那天和朋友们的举办成人礼上答应了和黄铉辰交往，还在当晚滚到了一起，这件事让李旻浩脑袋里的某根弦，一下崩断。

“在首尔过得如何？”

“还好，”李龙馥接过酒杯“差不多稳定下来了。”

“和铉辰？”

“嗯。”

李旻浩若有所思点点头，李龙馥只是看着酒杯发呆。

“那，这杯酒喝了吧，自从你离开家，我们很久没有单独在一起说过话了。”

李旻浩一饮而尽，李龙馥也只好喝完。之后李旻浩一杯杯倒，李龙馥也只好一杯杯喝。

“对不起，你离开家之前还打了你。”

“没事，能够理解，毕竟是挺不孝的。”

“好想念lix叫我哥哥的时候。”

李龙馥看着又被斟满的酒杯，有些晕乎。

“lix，再叫声哥哥吧。”

“哥...唔...”

李旻浩突然覆上来的唇让李龙馥大脑当机，酒精也让他反应迟钝。只是触碰了三秒，李旻浩看着李龙馥愣住的表情笑了笑。

“我的乖lix，哥哥果然还是最喜欢你了。”

接着李龙馥被李旻浩拦腰抱起，李龙馥惊恐地挣扎着。

“放我下来！”

“不放，”李旻浩又换了种姿势，将李龙馥扛在肩上“要是我的宝贝lix摔疼了，哥哥很心疼的。”

“我是你弟弟你干什么！”

“干你。”

李龙馥躺在李旻浩床上，满是熟悉的李旻浩的味道，只觉得自己全身乏力，根本挣脱不开李旻浩此时的桎梏。

“哥哥真的一直都好喜欢你，”李旻浩亲吻着李龙馥的耳廓“本来想你成年礼的时候把这份礼物送给你的，结果让黄铉辰那小子抢先了一步。”

“哥...”

“lix不是也最喜欢哥哥了吗，睡觉的时候都在叫着‘哥哥’，深夜自渎的时候也是叫着‘旻浩哥哥’，我都听见了。”

李旻浩轻轻褪去李龙馥的上衣，看到李龙馥身上大小深浅不一的印记。

“这上面都是铉辰留下的痕迹吗？或许，还有Chris的？”

“你怎么......”

“我了解他，他会认识你，除了这种方式还有别的吗？”李旻浩也脱下了自己的衣物“铉辰也知道了吧？他还是和以前一样做不好表情管理呢。”

李旻浩在他的锁骨上轻咬厮磨，李龙馥的眼泪顺着眼角流到枕头上。

“如果不是铉辰抢先一步，或许lix就是我的人了。”

“哥不要这样...嘶！”

李旻浩在李龙馥的胸膛留下了牙印。

“他们都可以，我为什么不行呢宝贝，哥哥才是最爱你的人。”

“哥哥，求你了...”

“或许你和黄铉辰上床也会叫他哥哥吗？”李旻浩轻笑“但是第一次叫他哥哥的时候，你心里是在叫他还是在叫我呢？”

李龙馥只是感觉非常难受。他曾经喜欢李旻浩，从小就跟在李旻浩的身后，追逐着李旻浩。李旻浩总是能够从父母那里得到夸奖，做什么事情都很专注认真，并且能够得到非常好的成绩。而自从知道自己和李旻浩真实的关系之后，他发觉他的这种喜欢在发酵，在知人事之后更是强烈，李龙馥知道那种爱意无关亲情。

但是遇到了黄铉辰，他以为他对李旻浩的喜欢在那时候停止，李旻浩就一辈子都不会发现自己曾对他产生过的扭曲的爱。但是在第一次和黄铉辰做爱的时候，高潮之时，“哥哥”二字脱口而出，脑海里也全是李旻浩的模样，黄铉辰不知道。他也从来没有想过在知道两人没有血缘关系之后对自己异常冷漠的，甚至在自己提出要和黄铉辰回首尔的时候扇了自己一巴掌，让自己永远都不要回来了的李旻浩，竟然是和自己对他的那种喜欢一样，喜欢着自己的。

但是，这样是错的，而且太晚了哥哥。

李旻浩舔舐着李龙馥眼角流下的眼泪。

“让我占有你一次吧，宝贝。”

李龙馥也不再挣扎，不抗拒李旻浩的吻，任李旻浩的舌头在自己口腔扫荡，任李旻浩的手游走在自己肌肤之上。

“我好想你，我的宝贝。”李旻浩抚了抚李龙馥的眼角“你有没有想哥哥？”

李龙馥的泪水不断涌出，李旻浩将李龙馥抱起来，一手抚着李龙馥的背，一手让李龙馥的头靠在自己的胸膛。李龙馥开始抽泣。

“今晚就留在这里吧，我会给铉辰说的。”

李旻浩打电话的时候黄铉辰正在睡觉，听到是李旻浩黄铉辰坐了起来。

“学长...”

“lix在家里呆一晚，你不介意吧？”

“当然不。”

“嗯，还有，既然是lix的男朋友，该叫我哥才对。”

“啊好的旻浩哥...”

“嗯，那就这样，挂了。”

黄铉辰不知道的是，此时的李龙馥正抱着打电话的李旻浩，咬着李旻浩的肩膀，身后被李旻浩深深插入。李旻浩抱着李龙馥，把手机放到床头柜，然后调整姿势。

“哥哥要开始了，疼的话一定要跟哥哥说知道吗？”

“嗯...”

“乖。”

温柔确确实实是李旻浩的代名词，虽然也有时候很霸道，但是在展示在李龙馥面前的，大部分还是温柔。

不论是小时候总是背着李龙馥到处跑，把最好的东西都留给李龙馥的李旻浩，中学时期为了保护被欺负的李龙馥，在小巷里和小混混打架的李旻浩，回家之后自己挂彩被父母骂还是温柔地给自己上药的李旻浩。

还是现在连抽插和亲吻都还如此温柔的李旻浩

“哥哥...”

“嗯？疼了吗？”

李龙馥在李旻浩的颈间摇摇头。

“你不该...答应我的。”

“答应什么？”

“和朋友一起过成年生日，和黄铉辰离开悉尼。”

“那是你的决定，lix。”李旻浩的嘴唇在李龙馥的肩膀上亲吻了一下，身下仍在轻轻抽插“哥哥就算是生气，但还是从来都没有权力去阻止你过你想要的生活。”

“但是...”

“我们本来就不可能，不是吗？”李旻浩扳着李龙馥肩膀，正视李龙馥此时满是泪痕的脸“但是你永远是哥哥的宝贝。”

李旻浩的脸慢慢靠近李龙馥，李龙馥仍在抽噎着，轻轻闭上了眼睛，随后李旻浩吻住了李龙馥。

这场性爱并没有持续很长时间，李旻浩看李龙馥身上的各种痕迹应该也是不久之前还做过很多次，他怕李龙馥吃不消，就早早地带着李龙馥去清理。

“你怎么会回来？和黄铉辰吵架了？”

“嗯...也是因为这个和Chris第一次见面就....”

李龙馥小心翼翼地看向头顶李旻浩的脸，李旻浩脸上还是挂着笑容。

“看来我得教训一下黄铉辰了。”李旻浩清理完之后，又开始给李龙馥用沐浴球擦拭身体“至于Chris嘛...是该分手了。”

“诶别...”

“不是因为你，”李旻浩笑“我和他没有爱情。”

“什么意思？哥哥不喜欢他吗？”

“只是一不小心搞到床上了的合作关系而已。”

“啊...”

“好啦，哥哥只要看到你幸福就好了。”

李旻浩握住李龙馥沾满泡沫的手。

“原谅今天哥哥自私的占有。”


End file.
